RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam
|image=RX-78-1(PROTOTYPE GUNDAM).jpg;Front Rx-78-1-back.jpg;Rear Rx-78-1.jpg;MSV |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=Close Quarters Combat |type=Suit |OfficialName=Prototype Gundam プロトタイプガンダム |designation=RX-78-1 |archetype=RX-77-2 Guncannon |first=July 7, 0079 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara |series=MSV, MSV-R, Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R Legend of the Universal Century Heroes: Rainbow's Shin Matsunaga, Gundam Build Divers~25 |manufacturer=Earth Federation, Project V |operator=Earth Federation Forces, Coalition of Volunteers |pilot=Farrell Iha |height=18.5 |headheight=18 |emptyweight=42.4 |weight=59 |maxaccel=0.94 |turntime=1.5 |sensorrange=5700 |armor=Luna Titanium Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor, |poweroutput=1380 |propRocketThrusters=55500 |paccommodation=Pilot only~cockpit in torso with Core Block System using FF-X5 Prototype Core Fighter |armaments=2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun 2 x Beam Saber~2 x Beam Javelin |OptionalEquip=XBR-M79-04G Beam Rifle Shield |optionalHandheldArmaments=120mm Machine Gun Hyper Bazooka Gundam Hammer |SpecEquip=Core Block System Hardpoints Heatproof Field }}The RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam is the predecessor of the RX-78-2 Gundam. It is featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam is the third MS produced under the Project V, developed at the Jaburo military headquarters on Earth. The starting point of the RX-78 series of mobile suits, the Prototype Gundam was designed differently from the original Project V mobile suits models in that it did not place its emphasis on raw firepower like the RX-75-4 Guntank and RX-77-2 Guncannon. Instead, the RX-78-1 placed emphasis on fast, close quarters combat, much like the Principality of Zeon's MS-06 Zaku II. In addition to thorough weight reduction, cooling units are installed on the waist and knees to withstand battles in outer space, and a heat-resistant field system is also provided for entry into the atmosphere. The ankle armor is also equipped with multiple slit-like attitude control verniers. It was also the first to feature several new technologies, including the energy cap-based beam rifle (making the Gundam the first mobile suit to pack the firepower of a battleship), beam sabers and beam javelins for close combat. Like its predecessors, the Prototype Gundam also featured the Core Block System. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The Gundam was the first mobile suit to ever use a beam weapon made for melee combat. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Gundam has two beam sabers stored in the backpack. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. The beam saber can also transform into the beam javelin. :;*Beam Javelin ::The beam javelin is an alternate form of the beam saber, with an extended handle and a three-pronged beam at the end. The long reach of the weapon gives the RX-78-1 an advantage in close quarters combat. It was also used as a throwing weapon. ;*XBR-M79-04G Beam Rifle :A shotgun-style beam rifle. Initial plans was for it to be integrated into the forearms of the Gundam at the time of use, but the concept was dropped. The right side armor is equipped with a slide-out holster to store this rifle. ;*Hyper Bazooka :A general purpose fire support rocket launcher platform for Mobile Suits. With considerable destructive power owing to the explosive yield in each warhead, the weapon was primarily used to destroy less-maneuverable battlefield targets such as warships, satellites, land battleships, bunkers, and buildings. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This model used a 100-round drum magazine. The Gundam would use the machine gun during a mock battle and it was loaded with paint ball ammunition. ;*Shield :Hand-carried, forearm-mounted or stored on the Gundam's backpack, the shield is a simple defense used to block most physical and beam attacks. Weighing 10 tons, its armor structure is a simplified version of that on the Gundam's body and is designed for the diffusion and absorption of impact rather than robustness. The outermost layer is a triple honeycomb structure using luna titanium alloy-based material. ;*Gundam Hammer :Essentially a large spiked ball attached to a chain, it serve as a ranged melee weapon. The gundam hammer could either be thrown or swung around the mobile suit itself to damage the enemy units. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System :The prototype mobile suits produced by the Earth Federation Forces' Operation V, are equipped with a central block which houses the mobile suit's cockpit, control systems and main power source. This core block can eject in case of emergency and unfold into a small Core Fighter. ;*Hardpoints :An attachment point for weapons, shields, spare ammunition, or optional mission-specific equipment. Hardpoints can also be used to store carried weapons when a mobile suit needs its manipulators free for other purposes. ;*Heatproof Field :A system which pumps out air to counter the friction heat of atmospheric entry. The mobile suit's internal cooling systems must also be engaged to deal with the heat that penetrates the air field. History Once the RX-78-1 was tested and approved for continued development, designs were upgraded and enhanced, eventually producing the second - and most famous model of the RX-78 series: the RX-78-2 Gundam. Gallery 14e1c4edebbf46.jpg|Prototype Gundam: MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara 78-1.jpg|Prototype Gundam (Rollout Type 1): MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara shortybeamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Rx-78-1_p01_GundamConquest.jpg|Prototype Gundam as featured in Gundam Conquest mobile phone game Proto-gundam-morishita.jpg|Prototype Gundam: artwork by Naochika Morishita Gundam_Historica_04.jpg|RX-78 Prototype Gundam roll-out units: from Gundam Historica RX-78-1 Spirits of Zeon.jpg|Prototype Gundam and pilot Farrell Iha as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon arcade game Prototype Gundam.jpg|Prototype Gundam as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation rx-78-1-hyper-bazooka.jpg|Prototype Gundam as featured in Gihren's Greed Rx-78-1-bigtray.jpg|Prototype Gundams and Big Tray land battleships (background) as seen on Gihren's Greed:The Manace of Axis V Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. img_bp0pcrmq.png|As seen in Gundam Battle Operation 2 Fan Art RX-78-1 CG.jpeg|Prototype Gundam CG art Gunpla RX-78-1 - Prototype Gundam - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam (1983): box art MG_Prototype_Gundam.jpg|1/100 MG RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art HG - RX-78-1 - Prototype Gundam.jpg|1/144 RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC "RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. G30th): modeled by Kei Nakamura" HG - RX-78-1 - Prototype Gundam1.jpg|1/144 RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC "RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. G30th) HG - RX-78-1 - Prototype Gundam0.jpg|1/144 RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC "RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. G30th) Action Figures MSiA_rx-78-1_p01_Asia.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam" (2004): package front view. RobotDamashii_Rx-78-1_Limited_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2011): package front view RobotDamashii_Rx-78-1_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (2017): package front view GFF_0015_HeavyGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0015 "FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam / RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0015_HeavyGundam_box-back.jpg|GFF #0015 "FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam / RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0015_HeavyGundam-PrototypeGundam_Sample.jpg|GFF #0015 "FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam" figure (2003): product sample (left) with parts converible to RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam figure (right) Notes and Trivia *In Gundam Battle Royale, the Prototype Gundam doesn't have a Beam Javelin or a Beam Saber. It instead uses the Gundam Hammer for melee combat. This setup carries over until Gundam Assault Survive. *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield, in-game text regarding the Protoype Gundam describes it as "being lightly armored with emphasis on close-combat". As such it carries a Gundam Hammer in place of Beam Rifle but also comes equipped with Beam Sabers (and later, the Beam Javelin) as a secondary melee weapon. Moreover, the Gundam Hammer has an added effect of temporarily disabling visual sensors like the Gouf's Heat Rod and the Dom's scattering beam gun. *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation, the Prototype Gundam is classified as a Close-Combat unit, and as such carries all the advantages and disadvantages of said type. It still has a beam rifle but does not carry a shield and its main (and only) close-combat weapon is the Beam Javelin. Reference Rx-78-1 01.jpg|Prototype Gundam: information and specifications (from Gundam Perfect File) Rx-78-1 02.jpg|Prototype Gundam: design and features (Gundam Perfect File) GFA Gundam B.jpg|Prototype Gundam: information (from MSV-R) RX-78-1 MSV-R.jpg|Prototype Gundam: design and specification (from MSV-R) External Links *RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam on MAHQ.net